1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filtering apparatus for hard disk drive, and more particularly, to a hard disk drive filtering apparatus for filtering particles within a housing in which a hard disk is installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of an example of a hard disk drive which is used as a memory device of computers. Referring to FIG. 1, a hard disk drive includes a housing 1 and a hard disk 4 and a filtering apparatus which are installed within the housing 1.
The housing 1 includes a base 3 on which the hard disk 4 is rotatably installed, and a cover member 2 which is coupled to the base 3 to cover and protect the hard disk 4 and other members. The hard disk 4 typically has a multi-layered structure to record a large quantity of information. A head 6 installed at the end of an actuator arm 5 records information in the hard disk 4 which rotates at high speed, or reproduces recorded information.
The filtering apparatus filters particles such as dust which unnecessarily remain within the housing 1. The filtering apparatus includes a filter 7 and a holder 8 for supporting the filter 7.
For example, the filter 7, which is for filtering particles, has a structure like that of a sponge. The holder 8 protrudes from the bottom surface 2a of the cover member 2. A pair of holders 8 are formed to be separated a predetermined distance apart from each other to support both sides of the filter 7.
In this structure, when the hard disk 4 rotates in a direction indicated by arrow A, particles within the housing 1 are moved by air flow due to the rotation of the hard disk 4. The moving particles are mostly driven toward the side portion of the cover member 2 and filtered out by the filter 7.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, in a conventional filtering apparatus, gaps G1 and G2 are formed between the filter 7 and the housing 1. The gap G1 is formed between the filter 7 and the bottom surface 2a of the cover member 2, and the gap G2 is formed between the filter 7 and the upper surface 3a of the base 3. In this structure, some particles within the housing 1 pass through the gaps G1 and G2 without being filtered out by the filter 7. Therefore, the filter 7 does not completely remove all of the particles.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a hard disk drive filtering apparatus having an improved holder and an improved filter to increase a filtering effect.
To achieve the above objective, the present invention provides a hard disk drive filtering apparatus for filtering particles from flowing air generated while a hard disk installed within a housing rotates, the apparatus including a holder installed within the housing; and a filter supported by the holder, the filter having at least a pair of filter plates connected to be met at predetermined angles, wherein the flowing air is filtered while being entered into the space formed by the filter plates.
The filter has a case-shaped structure in which one side is open to introduce the flowing air while the other side is closed.
The holder includes: protrusions which extend from the bottom or ceiling within the housing and form a receiving groove for shielding and supporting one side of the filter; and a supporting groove depressed from the bottom or ceiling within the housing to face the receiving groove, for receiving the other side of the filter.
The hard disk drive filtering apparatus further includes an air guider formed in a body with the holder so that its one surface faces the rim of the hard disk, wherein the air guider guides air to flow toward the entrance of the filter and guides air which has passed through the filter.
The filter is located within the range of a predetermined angle formed by a pair of straight lines from the rotation center of the hard disk to both ends of the air guider.